starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Коррибан
(Непроницаемая кальдера) |сектор = Эсстран (Пространство ситхов) |система = Система Хорусет |солнца = Хорусет |позиция =2«The Essential Atlas» |луны = 7 |коорд =R-5 |xyz = |маршруты =Камат Крот |дистанция = |длительность дня = 28 стандартных часов |длительность года = 780 местных дней |класс = Земной |диаметр = 16,890 км |атмосфера = Тип I |климат = Холодный, засушливый |гравитация = 140% от стандартной |местность = Горы, каньоны, высушенные русла рек, гробницы, руины |вода = |интерес = *Долина Тёмных лордов «Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону» *Вечный костёр«Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» *Долина Голг *Академия ситхов *Цитадель ситхов «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» |флора = |фауна =*Тук'атыStar Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide *Терентатеки *Хссиссы *Врэйды *Шираки *К'лор'слизни |расы=Ситхи |другиерасы= *Раката *Люди *Тилины |язык = *Ситхский *Основной галактический |правительство = *Империя ситхов Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, магократическая диктатура *Отсутствует |население = *9,6 миллиардов при Империи ситхов **около 94% – ситхи **6% – другие расы *25000 во время Гражданской войны джедаев Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, last accessed on December 24, 2007. *Несколько тысяч в эпоху Восхода Империи *Более 1000 в эпоху Наследия |название местных =Коррибанцы''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' |города = *Дрешде Chronicles of the Gatekeeper *Канисет *Вардин |импорт = Пищевые продукты, высокие технологии, сырьё, оружие |экспорт =Ситхские артефакты |принадлежность = *Бесконечная Империя *Империя ситхов Адаса *Империя Зима *Старая Империя ситхов *Братство ситхов / Империя Экзара Куна *Империя Дарта Ревана *Оружие Цзерки *Триумвират ситхов *Возрожденная Империя ситхов *Новая Империя ситхов *Галактическая Республика *Коммерческая гильдия *Конфедерация независимых систем *Орден лордов ситхов / Галактическая Империя *Возрождённая Империя *Осколок Империи / Последователи Рагноса *Единые ситхи / Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Коррибан , также известный как Морабанд 'во время Войн Клонов и 'Песегам в эпоху правления деспота Зима, был единственной пригодной для жизни планетой в системе Хорусет. Была родиной чистокровных ситхов и священным местом для их Ордена. В древние времена здесь строили гробницы для сильнейших правителей, поскольку планета имела сильную ауру Тёмной стороны Силы. После Великой Гиперпространственной войны Коррибан был покинут. Позже, в 3958 ДБЯ, здесь была реконструирована Академия ситхов, и планета стала населена вновь. После Битвы при Явине этот мир был штабом для Единых ситхов. История Бесконечная Империя Отдалённый, зловещий Коррибан истинной родиной чистокровных ситхов. За 30000 ДБЯ, здесь появилась колония килликов, выходцем из которой был, возможно, единственный инсектоид-лорд ситхов. 150px|Король Адас.|left Примерно в 27000 ДБЯ на Коррибан вторглись ракатанцы в попытке присоединить этот мир к Бесконечной Империи и набрать рабов для ракатанских проектов, наподобие Звёздной кузницы. Единственным артефактом, который сохранился с тех времён, была древняя Звёздная карта, вокруг которой позже была построена гробница Наги Садоу.«Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» В итоге из-за сопротивления ситхов, возглавленных королём Адасом, захватчики были вынуждены покинуть планету. Сам Aдас погиб в разразившейся битве, однако победа досталась его народу. Несмотря на успех, общество ситхов раскололось. Последующие распри, длинною в столетия, перекинулись на другие миры. Используя захваченные корабли ракатанцев, ситхи добрались до Зиоста, Арбры, Тунда. С тех пор Коррибан воспринимался только как место, где кроме гробниц нет ничего, а из населения были только религиозные фанатики. Около 25126 ДБЯ планета формально входила в состав Империи Зима, где имела название Песегам. Империя ситхов Империя ситхов была основана приблизительно в 6900 ДБЯ изгнанными, падшими джедаями, пережившими битву при Корбосе, вместе с которой завершилась и Столетняя тьма.The New Essential Chronology Скитаясь по Неизведанным Регионам, они наткнулись на Коррибан. Падшие джедаи поразили ситхов своими способностями к Силе и возвысились до богоподобного статуса, став для них новыми правителями. thumb|left|210px|Гэв и Джори на КоррибанеИз-за практикуемой ситхской магии Коррибан становился всё более ужасным и опасным.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Ситхи строили здесь огромные дворцы и целые погребальные комплексы в честь своих Тёмных лордов. Приблизительно в 5000 ДБЯ, планета стала конечной точкой новооткрытого Дарагонского гиперпространственного пути, когда её случайным образом обнаружили Гэв и Джори Дарагоны.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord Это событие привело к Великой гиперпространственной войне, по окончании которой Империя ситхов пала, а Коррибан утратил почти всю свою значимость и за тысячу лет практически полностью исчез со звёздных карт. Несмотря на убеждение, что после войны ситхи исчезли как вид, здесь на протяжении ещё целых тысячелетий жили изолированные сообщества киссай и массасси. Старые войны ситхов 210px|thumb|left|Реван и Малак обнаружили Звёздную карту.До 3993 ДБЯ Коррибан был заново заселён тёмными джедаями, выживших в Войне Экзара Куна. В те годы здесь образовалось новое поселение Дрешде, ставшее столицей планеты, и появилась Академия ситхов. Во времена Большой Охоты Дюрон Кель-Дрома и Шейла Нуур погибли на планете, так и не очистив её от терентатеков. Позже Коррибан стал секторальной штаб-квартирой Корпорации Цзерка. В поисках Звёздной кузницы на планету явились Дарт Реван и Дарт Малак, обращённые на Тёмную сторону рыцари-джедаи. По возвращении на Светлую сторону Реван вновь посетил академию в 3956 ДБЯ, чтобы снова найти Звездную карту и использовать её уже в интересах Республики. Приблизительно в 3954 ДБЯ прибывшая разведать присутствие боеспособных частей ситхских солдат и адептов Тёмной стороны республиканская группа обнаружила на планете практически одни руины – результат неизвестной тогда Гражданской войны ситхов. Появилось мнение о планах Ревана вернуться на Коррибан и очистить его от всех потенциальных последователей ситхов, чему свершиться было не суждено, поскольку джедай бесследно исчез. Тем не менее, Республика нашла доказательства того, что нескольким лордам удалось избежать планетарного побоища и скрыться в отдалённых уголках галактики. thumb|left|210px|Гробница Лудо Кресша.После смерти Дарта Малака древние могилы в Долине тёмных лордов были разграблены. Каждая гробница была связана с историей и наследием старой Империи, и содержала в себе множество тайн и великих ситхских реликвий. Равнины Коррибана усеивали лишь изувеченные, обугленные трупы – всё, что осталось от ситхов, когда-то населявших этот мир, не считая злых духов, натравливавших хссиссов на каждого, кто тревожил их покой.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords В хаосе Гражданской войны, практически уничтожившей Орден джедаев, магистр Лонна Ваш прибыла на Коррибан в поисках укрытия. В итоге она попала в ловушку Дарта Сиона и была убита в руинах академии, выполнив при этом роль приманки для джедая-изгнанницы, которая сумела выйти из расставленной западни и обнаружить давно потерянную гробницу Лудо Кресша. Великая галактическая война После нападения флота Республики на Коррибан, планета пала в 5000 ДБЯ, а немногочисленный флот ситхов скитался по Галактике. Император ситхов нашёл подходящую планету, Дромунд-Каас . Именно на этой планете Император решил основать новую, более мощную Империю. Власть Императора была лишь формальной, всем управлял Тёмный совет и лидеры. Ситхи прочно обосновались на Дромунд-Каасе, но от идеи покорить Галактику и вернуть Коррибан не отказывались. В 3681 ДБЯ объединённый флот ситхов прибыл на орбиту Коррибана. Прорвав оборону сил Республики над Коррибаном, ситхи Виндикан и Малгус высадились на республиканской космической станции, вращающейся на орбите планеты, и атаковали двух джедаев-защитников — Као Сен Дарака и его ученицу Сатель Шан. Мастер-джедай ранил Виндикана и вступил в бой со вторым ситхом, но, предвидя будущее поражение, приказал ученице бежать и был убит. После этого Малгус, воспользовавшись ранением учителя, убил его. Возвращение на Коррибан ознаменовало новый триумфом ситхов. Новые войны ситхов После обретения священной планеты Империя Ситхов оккупировала Коррибан, и создала там Академию ситхов, которой управлял Темный Совет, отбирая будущих приспешников Темной Стороны. Молодой Дарт Бэйн обучался там перед тем, как стал Лордом ситхов. Войны клонов и Галактическая Империя В 24 ДБЯ ситхский культист Гранта Омега пытался связаться с оставшимися Лордами ситхов в Галактике. Хотя Омега встретился на Коррибане с Дартом Тиранусом, вскоре он был убит Оби-Ваном Кеноби, однако до гибели Омега успел убить Дарру Тел-Танис. В 22 ДБЯ, во время Войн клонов, на Коррибане произошла битва, в которой принял участие мастер-джедай Иит Кот. Год спустя павшие джедаи Квинлан Вос и Тол Скорр прибыли на планету, чтобы найти голокрон Дарта Андедду для графа Дуку. Вос позволил тук'ата прогнать Скорра прочь и сам доставил голокрон графу Дуку. В качестве награды Дуку подарил Восу кристалл для светового меча, который принадлежал Андедду. В конце Войн клонов Коррибан посетил Йода, проходивший испытания Жриц Силы. В Долине Тёмных лордов Йоде повстречались духи Дарта Бэйна и других ситхов, сделавших тщетную попытку склонить джедая на Тёмную сторону. Вскоре после битвы при Явине Палпатин, Император Галактической Империи и тёмный лорд ситхов, посетил гробницы древних лордов на Коррибане, которые все еще часто посещались призраками покойных ситхов. Он хотел получить дополнительные знания о Тёмной стороне, но его требования только приводили в ярость мумифицированных ситхов. Ho Император был спасен Дженгом Дрога и должен был выздороветь в резервуаре с бактой на Корусанте. Во время паломничества на Коррибане, незадолго до битвы за Эндор, Император Палпатин угодил в засаду повстанцев. Его заманили в ловушку в одну из гробниц. Целью нападения было получение информации о второй Звезде Смерти, эта миссия была очень важна для повстанцев, так как могла дать ключ к победе и свержению тирана. Гробница, предназначенная для Дарта Вейдера, после его перехода на Светлую сторону оставалась пустой, так же, как и гробница Нага Садоу. Новая Республика В 11 ПБЯ Палпатин посетил планету в последний раз, чтобы восстановить своё распадающееся клонированное тело. Он говорил с духами ситхов, которые препятствовали его решению спасти свою жизнь и предлагали ему место среди своих мумифицированых останков в гробнице, построенной для Дарта Вейдера (Император, по-видимому, не имел своей гробницы на Коррибане, так как он не собирался умирать). Дарт Сидиус убеждал ситхов, что он должен жить, и покойный Тёмный лорд поведал ему что, хотя его последнее тело не могло быть восстановлено, он мог выжить при использовании свежей крови джедая, которой обладал новорожденный Энакин Соло. Палпатин не смог сделать так, как советовал Тёмный лорд, и потерял своё последнее клонированное тело на Ондероне. Позже, в 14 ПБЯ, культ, известный как Последователи Рагноса, прибыл на Коррибан под руководством тёмного джедая Тавион Аксмис, надеясь возродить Лорда ситхов древних времён Марка Рагноса. Однако их планы были раскрыты джедаями: Кайлом Катарном и его двумя студентами, Джейденом Корром и Рошем Пенином. В конечном счете следы привели их на Коррибан. Одна из величайших битв джедаев всех времен, битва за Коррибан, закончилась, когда Джейден Корр одолел дух Рагноса, который завладел телом Тавион. Новый Орден джедаев Члены Нового Ордена Джедаев посещали Коррибан не только во время кризиса Последователей Рагноса. Однажды, Люк Скайуокер послал исследователей Академии на Коррибан, где они обнаружили журналы Джинни Виртуе. Во время войны с Юужань-вонгами Коррибан был по видимому нетронут, поскольку Дарт Крайт и его Новый Орден Ситхов с 30 ПБЯ использовали планету как штаб и до 127 ПБЯ оставались относительно скрытными. Наследие В 137 ПБЯ Дарт Крайт возвратился на Коррибан, чтобы потребовать от древних Лордов ситхов, Дарта Нихилуса, Дарта Андедду и Дарта Бэйна, дать ему знания, чтобы излечить или по крайней мере замедлить поедание его тела крабовой броней юужань-вонгов. Бэйн отказался ему помочь, так как Крайт переделал его правило двух в правило одного, Андедду также не стал помогать Крайту, единственный ответ он услышал от Дарта Нихилуса на неизвестном языке, который не подлежал переводу. Фауна Из-за суровой местности (или мощи Тёмной стороны), родная фауна Коррибана была и порочна, и хитра, включая существ вроде жестокого терентатека. Похожие на огромных летучих мышей шираки обитали большими скоплениями в пещерах. Козоподобные тук'ата также обитали преимущественно в пещерах планеты. Темные драконы, или хссиссы, тоже обитали на Коррибане, хотя, как полуводные существа, они были весьма редки. Также на планете водились врэйды. Из-за относительно небольшой агрессивности некоторые виды, населяющие Коррибан, существа вроде тук'ата и шираков были вывезены на Телос во время проекта по восстановлению планеты иторианцами. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' * *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Return'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Spiral, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 2: Spiral, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 3: Spiral, Part 3'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' }} Источники *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Emperor's Pawns'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Korriban on the Knights of the Old Republic website * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *Korriban on [http://www.swtor.com/info/ Star Wars: The Old Republic website] * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * }} Внешние ссылки *Коррибан на сайте jcouncil.ru Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты системы Хорусет Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Локации Коррибана Категория:Пустынные планеты Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты с высокой силой притяжения